Talk:Daniel Seagren
Just seeing this forum discussion on Muppet Central. Someone claimed Seagren was fired by Henson himself for promoting himself as the sole puppeteer of Big Bird. Is this known to be true, and if so, is it article worthy? -- Zanimum 17:07, 18 July 2006 (UTC) :No confirmation from any official source yet. If someone else responds to this confirming it, it can be added, but otherwise, be wary of including any Muppet Central gossip unless a secondary source verifies it. They're full of odd claims and speculation. Andrew Leal (talk) 19:42, 18 July 2006 (UTC) ::Also, I would be wary about adding any kind of gossipy backstage stuff even if it had confirmation. Do we even do that here? -- Danny (talk) 04:15, 19 July 2006 (UTC) :::Actually, I was surprised to find there's a ton of it in entries for the Sesamstraat folks. So and so quitting because of the director, another over the fact that a female puppeteer was underpaid, etc. Should that be taken out, or allowed to remain, like a wonderfully bizarre Muppety Dutch soap opera? Andrew Leal (talk) 04:19, 19 July 2006 (UTC) ::::Is there a source for it? I assume that Jog wrote that stuff -- we could ask him if he has any printed sources. -- Danny (talk) 13:32, 19 July 2006 (UTC) ::::: I know that way back when we created the "stubs", I put in those pieces of trivia. The info on Marijke Boon being underpaid (and Stef van der Linden leaving with her) was in a newspaper article about the 20th anniversary, but said article is somewhere in my archive where I haven't achieved to find it yet. The info on Piet Hendriks and Erik J. Meijer is detailedly described in Aart Staartjes' biography Meneer Aart; for him it actually led to a family drama, but I figured that'd be too much to put in here. Looking back, I can understand how these are not exactly the kind of trivia we'd put in here... -- Jogchem 19:13, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Puppet building in NYC? Hi, I read that Seagren has a puppet building company in NYC, but can't seem to find anything online. Does anyone know anything further about this, i.e. contact info? Thanks. --Yes, also curious about this. Max riverbottom (talk) Oscar The Grouch 1969 fill in If Danny Seagren did Big Bird in the first season when Spinney was either sick or unable to attend then who would fill in for Oscar the Grouch? I always thought Jim Henson may have been a under-study for him at the time.-- Fuzzyface32 2:00, Feb.15, 2007 :The source for Daniel Seagren performing Big Bird (a Tough Pigs post, cited on Big Bird's article page) also states that Jim Henson performed Oscar when Caroll Spinney was sick. --Minor muppetz 01:15, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Caroll was sick Also I noticed on the page, it said that Daniel Seagren performed Big Bird when he was on Ed Sullivan because Caroll was sick. But I remember reading from Caroll's book that the reason why he couldn't perform Big Bird for Ed Sullivan was because he couldn't dance. So he was panicing to Jim and telling him that he couldn't dance so Jim got Daniel to replace him. It's been awhile since I read the book, but I remember reading that. Question If he played Big Bird in episode #83, did Carroll Spinney still redub the voice afterword?